


God Wrest Ye Scary Gentlemen

by Couldbeamidget



Series: Christmas is a Sentimental Farce [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Desecrated Christmas songs full stop, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21838486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Couldbeamidget/pseuds/Couldbeamidget
Summary: Can't help it - I hear a Christmas song and something evil takes over my mind. The following lyrics are the results.
Series: Christmas is a Sentimental Farce [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573486
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	God Wrest Ye Scary Gentlemen

**Author's Note:**

> All characters used in this work are property of Arthur Conan Doyle and the BBC.

God wrest these scary gentlemen  
whom Sherlock’s put away  
So stomach rude behavior  
and get not in his way  
He saves the Yard from blatant err  
when ‘rensics goes astray  
Oh tidings of egg rolls and soy  
Egg rolls and soy  
Eat take-away else face the hoi polloi.

From London to Serbia  
Sherlock matches wits  
With Moriarty’s minions  
Overseas or Brits  
He fell upon Bart’s pavement  
and set John into fits  
Oh tidings of comfort and joy,  
Comfort and joy  
His suicide was just a clever ploy.

This man was born a genius re Mummy’s DNA  
And makes big brother Mycroft  
prematurely grey  
Holmes lives on tea and biscuits  
Served on Hudder’s tray  
Oh, tidings of comfort and joy  
Egg rolls and soy  
For God’s sake, man  
A gun is not a toy!


End file.
